


Parts of a Whole

by LovelyRita1967



Series: I Want the Best For You [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Betaed, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Choking, Come Eating, Daddy Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Daddy Kink, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier go to visit Pavel again, and it goes about as expected.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s)
Series: I Want the Best For You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060037
Comments: 43
Kudos: 125





	Parts of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Your response to part 1 made my heart swell. So many of you loved Pavel instantly, just as much as I did. And, not gonna lie, I felt the tension building between Pavel and our boys pretty early on, so this fic was inevitable I suppose. It’s completely indulgent and filthy and I had so much fun writing it. (But if you know me in real life and you’re somehow here, I beg of you: stop reading now. But if you do read it, please, for the love of all the gods, never mention it to me or anyone else. K, good talk.)
> 
> I owe a huuuuge thank you to [Gryphonheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonheart/pseuds/Gryphonheart/works) and [Marvagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvagon/) who fell for Pavel as hard as I did when he was still mostly just an idea. They gave me so many bits of inspiration for him, and they even helped me cast him. I have adjusted Pavel’s looks a little bit since part 1, so if you’re curious, google [“Avan Jogia long hair”](https://www.google.com/search?q=avan+jogia+long+hair&rlz=1C1CHBF_enCA890CA890&sxsrf=ALeKk00AQSz8vWsfExUhTU6XX6tEnQk4Nw:1608153061064&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwizscv_tNPtAhUTFjQIHasEAUUQ_AUoAXoECBYQAw&biw=1536&bih=722). You’re welcome. 
> 
> Thank you to my beautiful, amazing, endlessly supportive and lovely beta-for-life, [Blaire_Seton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/pseuds/Blaire_Seton/works).

“Geralt…” Jaskier said thoughtfully as they made their way down a quiet, winding forest road. “I’ve noticed you’re out of Swallow and Cat, and you’re down to your last Blizzard.” 

“Mmm,” Geralt said from where he was seated up on Roach. His lips quirked. He already knew where this was going.

“And we’re awfully close to Wells, aren’t we?” 

“Mmm.” 

“So I was thinking we should stop and see Gina. Restock all of your potions. I mean, she’s your favourite apothecary and we’re so close...” 

“Mmm,” Geralt agreed, and then waited for what was coming next.

“And since we’ll already be in Wells… maybe we could… head to Blydon and check in on Pavel.” 

_ There it is. _ “You want to check on Pavel?” Geralt figured he’d drag things out a little. 

“I just wonder what happened to him… if he was allowed to stay on at Blythe Manor when the new heir arrived. He was so kind…” 

“‘Kind’, was he? You mean that he worshipped us, and waited on us hand and foot for five days?” He was very handsome, too, in fact, but Geralt didn’t say that part out loud. 

“Well, yes, but Blythe Manor is also where we…” Jaskier looked up at him, cheeks flushing a lovely shade of pink, “found each other. I know it’ll never be the same, but… I just want to go back, Geralt!” he said, finally giving up on the casual pretense. 

Geralt chuckled and put Jaskier out of his misery. “We can go check on him.” It had been three months since they’d waved goodbye to Pavel, and Geralt had to admit, he thought about him too, sometimes. 

Jaskier’s face split into a wide grin. “Oh, thank you, Geralt.”

“If you’re a good boy,” Geralt added, with an arched eyebrow. 

* * * *

Gina’s apothecary was down a quiet lane, tucked in next to a milliner. The doorway was so narrow and nondescript it was possible to walk right by without even noticing it. 

Geralt felt an immense sense of satisfaction every time he entered the shop. It was immaculate, every jar on every shelf carefully placed just so, labels facing out, not a speck of dust to be seen, even with his witcher vision. 

“Geralt of Rivia, and his...friend,” she said when they came in, betraying perhaps the tiniest bit of happiness and maybe even fondness she felt at seeing them again. Her red hair was tied back into a perfect ponytail, as usual. 

“Gina!” Jaskier said with a warm smile. 

Geralt could tell Jaskier wanted to hug her, but for the huge counter between them. Gina was his favourite, too. 

“What can I do for you today?” 

“A full restock,” Geralt told her, placing a list on the counter.

“Full?” she asked him, eyes wide and innocent, without glancing at the list.

Jaskier snickered. It also happened that Gina made the best lube on the Continent. Was getting rather well known for it, in fact. This became especially relevant since Geralt and Jaskier had gotten together. 

“Yes, full. It’s all there,” Geralt said, tapping the paper rather loudly. 

“You’re after extra lube?” she clarified, batting her eyelashes.

“Yes, that would be fine, Gina,” he said through gritted teeth. “It’s all here on the list.” 

She grinned at him mischievously and snatched the parchment off the counter. “Give me three hours.” 

Geralt turned and stomped out, but he heard Jaskier stage whisper to her, “Better double it.” 

* * * * * 

They left for Blydon the next morning before the sun was even officially up. In a shocking turn of events, Jaskier had been the one to drag Geralt out of bed. He was practically vibrating as Geralt saddled Roach. 

“Would you calm down?” he grumbled at Jaskier, who was drumming his fingers on the stall door.

“I am perfectly calm,” he said in a high voice, yanking on his doublet. 

Geralt smiled into Roach’s flank, finding it all rather amusing, but decided to needle his bard a bit. “Should I be jealous at how eager you are to see Pavel?” 

Geralt was fully expecting Jaskier to gasp indignantly, but instead his long, elegant fingers fiddled with his pack as he bit his lip. “No. I love you, Geralt.” Jaskier had told him this only nine days after their time at Blythe Manor, and it still sent a curl of happiness winding through Geralt to hear the words. “But I am… curious about Pavel.” 

Geralt straightened, thinking. He liked where this was headed. “Do you… want to fuck him?” 

Jaskier shook his head, and levelled a heavy, blue gaze at Geralt. “No. I want  _ us _ to fuck him.” 

* * * * 

Geralt pulled Jaskier up in front of him on the saddle to make the journey go faster. They were barely clear of the town when Jaskier squirmed his hips back into Geralt, the smell of his arousal saturating the air. 

“Easy,” Geralt rumbled into his ear. “Save it for tonight.” 

“I can’t wait,” Jaskier whined, shivering. “Please, Geralt…” 

Jaskier’s smell was intoxicating, and without even thinking, Geralt snaked his hand around his hips and gripped Jaskier’s already hard cock through his trousers. He felt his own thickening in response. “If you promise to be good for the rest of the way...” he whispered, letting his breath tickle Jaskier’s ear.

“Yes, Geralt, yes,” Jaskier moaned, pushing his hips forward into Geralt’s hand. “I’ll be so good. Just please… I need to come.” 

“Lean back against me,” Geralt told him, unbuttoning Jaskier’s trousers and pulling his cock out, “and open your mouth.” 

Jaskier whimpered and his lips parted. Gina’s lube was carefully tucked away in the saddle bags, and Geralt had to admit he liked shoving his fingers into Jaskier’s mouth, feeling his clever tongue sliding around them. So he did just that. 

“Get them nice and wet,” he told his bard, sliding his fingers in and out, pressing on Jaskier’s tongue. He let Jaskier lap at his palm, and when his whole hand was dripping, he pulled his fingers out. “Good boy,” he purred, and he wrapped his hand around Jaskier’s cock. Precome was already leaking out, and Geralt rubbed his thumb over the head, adding it to the slick. Jaskier tipped his head back onto Geralt’s shoulder and moaned. 

Geralt began to stroke him, and he bit down gently on Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier gasped and reached to squeeze Geralt’s thigh. 

“Oh, that’s good, Geralt,” he groaned, goosebumps prickling his skin. “Thank y- ahhhh,” he cried as Geralt’s palm twisted over the head. “Oh, gods…  _ yes.”  _

Geralt nosed at Jaskier’s neck and ran his tongue over the teeth marks he had left. The wet sound of his hand sliding and Jaskier’s panting were the only noises on the quiet forest road. 

“Tell me how it feels,” Geralt squeezed his cock, and then resumed pumping his hand. 

“Yes, Geralt, oh gods, just like that…” His body began to tremble. “Fuck, I’m coming, Geralt…” He cried out and Geralt felt his body tensing, and he shook as his orgasm took him. 

Geralt caught most of Jaskier’s come in his hand. He shook off what he could and wiped the rest on the saddle blanket. He’d find somewhere to rinse it off when they stopped to eat. 

Roach, reliable as ever, flicked her ears and continued plodding down the road.

Jaskier was limp and heavy leaning back on him. Geralt carefully tucked Jaskier’s cock away for him and kissed him on the mark he had left on his neck. “Better?” he murmured with a smile. 

“Mmhmm…” Jaskier turned to kiss him properly. “You’re so good to me, my witcher.” 

Geralt didn’t allow the kiss to get too serious or they’d be right back where they started. “Mmm. Now you said you’d behave.”

* * * * 

He didn’t, really. They stopped to eat at midday in a grassy meadow, and, as Geralt watched Jaskier lounging back in the tall grass, a soft, silly smile on his face, he knew what he was thinking about.

“Don’t,” Geralt told him wryly, eating the last bite of his bread.

Jaskier flicked his eyes over to Geralt. “Don’t what?” 

“Don’t get yourself all riled up thinking about Pavel.” 

Jaskier smiled dreamily. “Remember his big, brown eyes?… Do you think he’ll want to fuck us?” 

“I think he will if we tell him to.” 

Jaskier propped himself up on an elbow and frowned. “What do you mean?” 

Geralt shrugged. “I just think… he will like being told what to do.” 

Jaskier looked thoughtful. “And it just so happens you like telling people what to do, don’t you?” He gave Geralt a searing look, and Geralt knew he was thinking about the last time Geralt had edged him for hours, until finally Jaskier had wept when Geralt let him come. 

Geralt’s cock twitched at the memory, and he thought about telling Jaskier right now to put those pretty pink lips around his dick, but they still had a ways to go. There would be plenty of time for that tonight. 

As they rode on, Roach eventually got irritated with all of Jaskier’s wiggling. When Blythe Manor finally appeared through the leafy branches, Geralt kicked Jaskier off the saddle to give her a well-earned reprieve. Geralt handed Roach off to the stable hand and took a moment to drink from his water skin while the bard bounced on the balls of his feet impatiently.

Finally, Jaskier knocked on the door loudly, then combed his fingers through his hair and straightened his doublet. 

A moment later the door was pulled open, and the wide, deep brown eyes of Pavel himself looked out at them. 

“Pavel!” Jaskier cried and threw himself at the stunned man. 

It took Pavel a moment to catch up. “Jaskier!” he exclaimed, hugging him back. “And Geralt!” 

He hugged Geralt too when Jaskier finally let him go. 

“What are you- how- I’m so happy to see you!” Pavel beamed at them. His dark hair was a little longer, and still pulled back into a neat ponytail, his eyes still lightly lined in black. A new piercing glinted at them from the top of his right ear. 

“I hope it’s okay that we’re here-” Geralt started. 

“Of course,  _ of course. _ Please, please come in.” Pavel ushered them through the door and closed it behind him. 

“I’m afraid your timing is off... Lord Blythe has just departed for a hunt with his sons. He’ll be gone for days.” 

“Being as we’re here to see you, I’d say our timing was spot on.” Jaskier grinned at him. 

“To see me?” Pavel frowned. 

“Yes, you! We wanted to make sure you were okay. We… missed you.” 

Pavel’s eyes widened and put a hand to his chest, flushing. “You… you did?” 

“Of course we did.” 

Pavel looked between the two of them. “Well… I missed you, too.” His cheeks flushed a faint pink.

Geralt cleared his throat. “So the new Lord Blythe kept you on?” 

“Oh, yes, sir. Yes, he did.” Pavel looked down and his eyelashes fluttered. Geralt’s stomach clenched. He was so pretty. 

Pavel looked up shyly. “In fact, I am now the estate steward.” 

“That’s wonderful!” Jaskier was hugging him again. “Congratulations. You deserve it, staying on like you did when everyone else left.” 

“Yes, it was quite a task getting this place restaffed and up and running again, let me tell you. But listen to me prattling on while you stand there! You must be exhausted from your travels. Please, please, come and make yourself at home. Would you like to bathe?” He snapped his fingers and two boys appeared. 

“Anton, Horace. Bring in all of their luggage and put it in the master guest suite. Then fill the largest bathtub.” He glanced at Geralt. “It doesn’t need to be heated,” he added, with a faint smile. 

“Actually,” Geralt interjected before the boys could run off. “Could we have the same room?” 

Pavel smiled at him and Jaskier’s face scrunched up. “You old softie,” he said affectionately. 

“I just don’t like rattling around in suites,” Geralt grumbled, unconvincingly. 

“Of course, Master Witcher.” Pavel turned to the boys. “The Wolf guest room, please.” 

They scurried out the door while Geralt looked at Pavel. “The Wolf guest room?” 

Pavel blushed again. “Lord Blythe took my suggestion to give the bedrooms names for easy reference, and, well, that one is named for you, sir.” 

Geralt gave him a heated gaze. “I like it.” 

Pavel squirmed a bit at the praise. 

Jaskier had wandered a few steps away and was gazing up at a portrait on the red walls of the foyer of what must be the new Lord Blythe. 

“Is there no Lady Blythe?” he asked. 

Pavel went to stand by him, looking up at this employer. “No, it’s just Lord Blythe and his two sons, who are nearly grown.”

“Rather dashing, isn’t he?” Jaskier mused, eyeing the painting of the stern looking man in his forties perhaps, with a hard jawline, black hair laced through with silver, and serious eyes. 

Pavel looked up and nodded. “Yes. He is strict, but fair. I enjoy working for him.” 

Jaskier shot Geralt a meaningful look. “I bet.” 

* * * * 

Geralt and Jaskier bathed, scrubbing the road dust from their skin and hair, then dressed in the cleanest clothes they had. Anton came to fetch them and led them down to the kitchen, where a table was set for three. A fire crackled merrily in the hearth. 

Pavel was pouring ale, and looked up to smile brightly when they came in. 

“Please, please, sit.” He put the jug down and pulled out a chair for Geralt and then Jaskier. “Anton, can you please start a fire in their room, and then you may go home. And you and Horace may take the day off tomorrow.” 

Anton grinned broadly, offered Pavel a quick bow, and darted out of the room, mind already no doubt spinning with the possibilities of what tomorrow might bring.

“Is it just the three of us eating?” Jaskier asked, eyes already roaming over the substantial meal laid out. 

“Yes. Lord Blythe took some of the household with him on his trip, and normally the ones that remain just work days. They get to go home for the night. And… I’ve given everyone the day off tomorrow.” 

Jaskier shot Geralt another meaningful look. “Good idea,” he said to Pavel. 

“Please, eat before it gets cold. Can I offer you some baked trout?” Pavel served them, heaping their plates high. 

While they ate, Pavel told them a bit more about how things were going under the new Lord, but mostly he asked them questions about the adventures they’d been on, the monsters Geralt had slain, the songs Jaskier had written. He was captivated while they spoke, and listened carefully, head tilted, eyes dancing with happiness. 

But when Jaskier yawned and leaned back in his chair, Pavel jumped to his feet. “Oh, yes, you must be getting to bed. It’s getting late. I’m so sorry, I lost track of the time.” 

“It’s okay,” Jaskier said. “I’m actually not that tired, just content.” 

“Well, you don’t want me chattering at you all night. I should clean up here.” 

“We can help,” Geralt offered. 

“No, thank you, sir. I wouldn’t dream of it. You two should go relax in your room. And if you need  _ anything…” _ Geralt was sure he hadn’t imagined the very slight emphasis Pavel put on the word, “please do not hesitate to ask. Sir.” 

Geralt felt Jaskier’s foot press against his under the table. He slid his hand onto Jaskier’s thigh and held Pavel’s eyes a second longer than necessary. “Yes, we may need you later.” 

He could hear Pavel’s pulse jump. 

Pavel licked his lips and nodded. “Yes, sir.” His voice was husky. 

Geralt followed Jaskier from the kitchen, and when he turned back to look, Pavel was watching him. 

* * * * 

Jaskier pounced on him the second Geralt closed the bedroom door behind them, lips on Geralt’s neck, hands up under his shirt. 

“Fuck, I’m so turned on right now,” he groaned into Geralt’s skin, pulling at the witcher’s trousers. “Did you see the look he gave us?” 

Geralt wanted to grin under the attack, but instead he kept his face stern and grabbed Jaskier’s wrists. He waited until Jaskier stilled and looked at him. “Take off your clothes and kneel on the bed.” 

“Fuuuuuck.” Jaskier launched his boots across the room with sharp kicks and wrenched his doublet and chemise off. He hopped towards the bed, yanking his pants off one leg at a time. He clambered onto the bed and faced Geralt on his knees. 

Geralt smirked. “Touch yourself for me… slowly.” 

“Yes, Geralt.” Jaskier gave him a sultry smile, and took his cock in his hand, slowly stroking his already hard length. 

Geralt rummaged through a bag until he found a jar of lube. He placed it on the bed next to Jaskier and leaned in to kiss him. Jaskier’s mouth fell open eagerly and he hummed happily into Geralt’s mouth. He whined when Geralt pulled away. 

“Turn around and open yourself for me,” Geralt rumbled at him. 

“Ooh, I like that…” Jaskier snatched up the lube and turned himself around. He scooped out a generous dollop and pulled a cheek apart with one hand, while the other pressed against his hole. “Mmmm,” he sighed, circling the opening. 

“Does that feel good?” Geralt asked, pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor. 

“Yes, so good,” he said, slipping a finger in just past his rim. 

“Good boy,” Geralt told him, sliding his boots off. “Push it all the way in.” 

Jaskier did as he was told. He worked his finger in and out, but then sighed, “I wish it was your cock.” 

Geralt chuckled and unbuttoned his pants. “So impatient. You’re not ready to take it yet.” 

When that finger slid loosely in and out, Geralt told him to add a second, and then a third.

Jaskier had fallen forward onto one hand, and he fucked himself enthusiastically with the other. 

Geralt climbed onto the bed and grabbed Jaskier’s hips to turn him around again so they were facing the door. “Are you ready?” he asked, giving his ass a squeeze. 

Jaskier groaned and arched his back, presenting his hole to Geralt. “Fuck, yes, now.” 

Geralt relished the tight pull of Jaskier’s body and the obscene sound he made as his cock slid home. He began to push in and out of Jaskier, every nerve ending alight with pleasure. Geralt raked a hand through Jaskier’s hair and gripped a handful of brown locks. He held tight as his pace picked up and Jaskier moaned happily. 

And then Geralt heard a heartbeat in the hallway. His hips slowed, a smirk creeping onto his lips. “Does this feel good?” he grunted at Jaskier, a little louder than necessary. 

“Yes, Geralt,” Jaskier gasped. “Fuck, so good.” 

The heartbeat sped up, and Geralt could now hear the breath that went with it. He thrust harder into Jaskier and the man gave a stifled groan in response. 

“Let me hear you, Jask,” he panted, giving the hair in his hand a tug. “Tell me how much you like my cock in you.”

Jaskier groaned, long and low. “Fuck, Geralt.  _ Fuck. _ Gods, I love it.” 

When Geralt heard the sound of trousers being unbuttoned he suddenly stilled. 

“Geralt, what are you-?” Jaskier started, looking back at him. “Don’t stop!”

“Shh,” Geralt soothed quietly, rubbing a hand on Jaskier’s back. He nodded at the door. “It’s Pavel.” 

Before Jaskier could reply, Geralt called out, “Come in, Pavel.” 

Jaskier’s eyes widened and he made to move away but Geralt stopped him with a firm, “No.” His hips began to move slowly again, eyes on the door. 

Realization dawned on Jaskier’s face and he groaned and arched his back into Geralt. “Oh, fuck.” 

And then the door slowly cracked open. 

Pavel’s face peeked around the door. His eyes bugged out and his mouth fell open when he saw the sight before him. “Gods, I’m so sorry, I-” He swallowed loudly. “I’ll leave.” 

“Pavel.” He moved to go but Geralt’s tone froze him where he stood. “I said to come in.” He pushed his hips into Jaskier who groaned again.

Pavel’s mouth opened and closed, then he licked his lips and shuffled his feet into the room. He shut the door behind him softly, then stared at his feet, hands clasped in front of him. 

“Look at us, Pavel,” Geralt ordered, and he began to rock into Jaskier again with a slow, steady rhythm.

Pavel looked up, his face flushing a delightful pink. 

“Did you like listening to us, Pavel?” 

He blinked and then nodded. 

“Answer me, please.” 

“Yes, sir,” Pavel rasped, his throat dry. 

“Do you want to watch?” 

Pavel’s face darkened another shade. 

“It’s okay, Pavel. You can say yes. We want you to watch us. Don’t we, Jaskier?” 

“Fuck, yes,” Jaskier panted. 

Pavel nodded again, his eyes on Jaskier’s cock dripping onto the sheets, then added, “Yes, sir.” 

“His cock is so pretty, isn’t it?” Geralt reached forward and wrapped his fingers around Jaskier, giving him a few smooth, slow strokes. “Is your cock hard right now, Pavel?” 

He shifted and nodded, looking back at his feet. 

“Answer me.” 

“Yes,” he whispered. “Sir.” 

“Look at me, and move your hands. I want to see.” 

Pavel slowly moved his hands to his sides and looked up at Geralt through half lowered lashes. 

Geralt looked at the substantial bulge in Pavel’s trousers. He could see a small dark patch where precome had already leaked through, and could smell its salty tang. 

“Did you start touching yourself when you were listening to me fuck Jaskier, Pavel?” Geralt let go of Jaskier’s cock and gripped his hips instead. His rhythm sped up, skin slapping against Jaskier’s. “It’s okay if you did.” 

Pavel let out a small whimper. “Yes, sir.” 

“I want you to touch yourself now while you watch us.” 

Pavel hesitated, and then palmed himself through his pants. 

“Does that feel good?” Geralt was starting to pant as he ploughed into Jaskier. 

Pavel moaned in response, his hand flexing. “Yes… so good. Sir.” 

“Take your cock out, Pavel. We want to see it.” 

Pavel unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down. His cock, long and elegant and flushed, sprang free. Precome glistened on the head. He took himself in his hand and began to glide his hand up and down. 

“Good boy,” Geralt purred. “Just like that. Only I don’t want you to come yet. Do you understand?” 

Pavel shuddered and squeezed his cock. “Fuck,” he moaned, shutting his eyes. 

“I asked if you understand, Pavel.” 

“Yes, sir, I understand.” 

“Good boy.” Geralt felt his balls tightening and he pounded harder into Jaskier until he the wave of his orgasm overtook him. He pumped Jaskier full, allowing himself a loud groan. Pavel’s wide eyes never left him. 

After he spent, he pulled out, and turned Jaskier so his dripping hole was facing Pavel. He slid a finger in, his come spilling down Jaskier’s legs. 

“Do you like this, Pavel?” 

Pavel pulled his hand away from his cock with a moan. “Fuck, yes.” 

“Did I tell you you could stop touching yourself?” Geralt’s fingers slid in and out of Jaskier. 

Pavel put his hand back on his cock. It was dripping onto the floor. “I’m sorry, sir.” He was almost crying with need.

“Pavel, did you imagine that we were fucking you when you were listening to us?” 

Pavel bit his lip. “Yes, sir.” 

“Do you want your hole to look like this?” 

“Ah, fuck.” Pavel tipped his head back. “Please. Sir.” 

“You may stop touching yourself now.” 

Pave’s hand dropped with a whimper. “Thank you, sir.” 

“Take off all of your clothes,” Geralt ordered. Jaskier continued to squirm and moan under his fingers.

Pavel pulled his shirt off first. He was thin but toned, with narrow shoulders and hips. His chest hair was a mere dusting of dark fuzz. The trail leading down his stomach was barely visible but for a witcher’s sight. Geralt imagined dragging his tongue down that trail. 

Pavel kicked off his boots and slid his pants and small clothes the rest of the way down. Geralt took in his long, smooth legs and imagined them wrapped around his waist. 

Geralt saw Pavel watching Jaskier’s hole that he was still leisurely fingering. “Would you like to eat my come out of Jaskier’s ass, Pavel?” 

He and Jaskier both groaned. “Yes, sir,” Pavel said shyly. 

“Come here.” 

Pavel took a tentative step, then crossed the floor to the bed. 

“Kneel,” Geralt told him. He spread Jaskier’s cheeks wide. “Eat him out, Pavel.” 

Pavel took hold of Jaskier’s thighs and then he fell onto Jaskier’s ass, tongue sliding into his slick hole. 

“Ah, FUCK,” Jaskier cried out. “Sweet fucking Melitele.” 

Pavel ate like he was starving, tongue darting in and out, then he licked a long trail from Jaskier’s balls up his crack. 

Jaskier writhed and looked up at Geralt with hopeful eyes. “Geralt…” he whined. 

Geralt chuckled and stroked his face, letting a thumb linger on his wet lips. “You don’t get to come yet either, my sweet.” 

Pavel was very thorough, and when Jaskier’s skin was clean and glistening, and the man himself was gasping and moaning, Geralt stopped him. 

“Good boy. That’s enough. I want to watch Jaskier fuck you now. Would you like that?”

“Gods, fuck, yes, sir.” 

“Kneel on the rug,” Geralt ordered. 

“Yes, sir.” 

They watched as he obeyed, facing them on his knees, while the fire flickered behind him. He was gorgeous. 

Geralt strolled over to Pavel and placed his hand gently on his head. Pavel licked his lips, not taking his eyes off of Geralt’s cock that was bobbing inches from his face. 

“Look at me, Pavel. Tell me what you want.”

He looked up at Geralt, his eyes huge and dark, lined with black. “I want you to tell me what to do. I want you both to use me. I want to choke on your cocks. Make me beg. I want anything. Everything.” 

Geralt stroked his hair. “Tell me your safe word.” 

“Apple.” 

“Good boy. Mine is ‘Roach’, Jaskier’s is ‘Oxenfurt’. Use your word if you need to. Otherwise,” his voice dropped even lower and he gave Pavel’s hair a gentle tug, “you’re mine.” 

“Yes, sir,” Pavel whispered, voice aching with need.

Geralt pulled out the cord tying Pavel’s hair back. It fell loose about his shoulders in soft, wavy curls. Geralt licked his lips. “Now get on your hands and knees for me, you pretty thing. That’s it… legs a little wider. That’s good, Pavel.” 

Geralt turned to sit in the armchair that was next to the rug, then he looked over at Jaskier. “Open him up.” 

Jaskier slid off the bed, bringing the jar of lube with him. “Yes, please.” He settled on his knees next to Pavel and scooped a heavy dollop of the slick onto his fingers. He gently pressed one finger at Pavel’s entrance. Pavel moaned in response. Jaskier slid the finger right in until it was knuckle deep. 

“Does that feel good, Pavel?” Geralt asked. 

“Yeah,” he pushed back into Jaskier’s hand, his brow furrowed. 

“Now, now. Don’t forget your manners just because you’ve got a finger up your ass,” Geralt chided. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“That’s better. How does he feel, Jaskier?” 

Jaskier’s eyes were on his finger sliding in and out of Pavel hole. “So tight. Fuck, I can’t wait to have my cock in him.” 

“Then you’d better give him another one.” 

Geralt watched the two beautiful men lit by the light from the fire, bodies long and lean. His cock was stirring again already. 

Pavel gasped when Jaskier’s second finger joined the first.

Geralt let him work those two fingers in and out, trailing a lazy hand up and down his own cock. “Is he ready for another, Jaskier?” he asked when they slid easily in and out.

Jaskier grinned. “I think so. He’s taking them so well.” 

“Three then.” 

Pavel groaned and dropped his head down onto his hands. 

“You’re doing so well, Pavel. Are you ready for Jaskier to fuck you?” 

“Fuck, yes, please, sir.” 

“You heard him, Jaskier. He wants your cock in his ass.” 

Jaskier lined up his dick at Pavel’s entrance and pushed in with a happy groan. 

“Ah,” Pavel cried, tossing his head back, curls bouncing. 

“Mmm, good boy,” Geralt told him. “You’re so good, Pavel.”

Jaskier began to move his hips in slow circles, grinding hard against Pavel’s ass. Geralt couldn’t decide where to look… at their open, panting mouths that would take his cock so easily… at their hands, clenching and grabbing. At their smooth thighs, or at Jaskier’s dick where it slid in and out of Pavel’s hole. Geralt’s cock was hard and aching again. 

Jaskier sped up, pounding Pavel’s ass. Pavel’s eyes were half-closed in ecstasy, and he cried out with each thrust. 

Geralt stroked his cock, already dripping with precome. “Does Lord Blythe let all his guests use you like this?” he asked Pavel. 

“No. Sir,” he managed to reply between gasps of pleasure. 

“Too bad,” Geralt tutted. “What about Lord Blythe himself? Do you keep his cock warm for him?” 

“No, sir,” Pavel shook his head while Jaskier railed him. 

“Oh dear. And here you are, so desperate for cock I can smell it on you. Perhaps I should have a word with him. Tell him how good you take cock.” 

“Ah, yes, sir,” Pavel moaned. “Yes, I want him to use me.” 

“I’m getting close,” Jaskier panted, looking up at Geralt in the armchair. “Can I come inside him, Geralt?” 

“Not yet,” Geralt told him. “Not until he’s choking on my cock.” 

Jaskier groaned and slowed down, letting his cock drag in and out at a languid pace.

Geralt stood and walked over to them, where he knelt in front of Pavel and slid his fingers into Pavel’s hair. He gripped it lightly. “Pavel, I’m going to feed you my cock now. Do you want it?” 

“Yes, sir. Please.” Pavel stared at Geralt’s cock and licked his lips. “I want it so bad.” 

“If it’s too much, you tap my leg. Otherwise I won’t stop. Do you understand?” 

Pavel looked up at him. “Yes, Daddy.” 

_ Fuck. _ Geralt’s cock throbbed. He fed it to Pavel slowly, while Jaskier still fucked into him gently, giving Pavel a chance to get used to the feel of having his mouth filled with witcher cock. 

And did it ever look good on him. His long dark lashes fluttered and his lips strained around Geralt’s thick length. “Gods, you look pretty with my cock in your mouth,” Geralt told him, smoothing his hair back. 

Geralt pushed his hips forward, letting his dick sink into Pavel’s throat. He held it there a moment, and then pulled back, letting Pavel suck air in through his nose. 

“Good boy,” he murmured and then began to fuck into his mouth gently. He matched Jaskier’s pace and Pavel moaned onto his cock. 

“That's right, take it,” Geralt rumbled. 

Jaskier began to pick up the pace again. “Can I come now, Geralt?” he panted. “Please.” 

Geralt gripped Pavel’s hair tighter and held him on his cock, nose buried in Geralt’s pubic hair. “Yeah, fill him up.” 

Jaskier slammed into Pavel once, twice, and then threw his head back, hips stuttering, as he cried out. 

Geralt fucked into his mouth, and then he was coming too while Pavel choked and drooled. 

Jaskier pulled out, panting, and rested his head on Pavel’s back. Geralt let his cock slide out. Pavel whimpered, chasing the last drops of come on the head. 

Pavel collapsed onto the rug, come dripping from his ass and mouth. Jaskier and Geralt rubbed soft circles onto his back. 

“Oh, you did so good, beautiful,” Geralt told him. 

“Please, I need…” he started, and then took a shuddering breath. 

“What do you need, Pavel?” Geralt asked, rubbing a finger along his cheek. 

“I need to come, please, sir.” 

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Geralt replied gently. “Here, come and sit on my lap.” Geralt helped him stand up and took him over to the armchair. Jaskier watched, soft and sated, from the rug. 

Geralt pulled Pavel onto his lap, and Pavel hissed when Geralt wrapped his strong fingers around his weeping cock. 

“Now be a good boy and sit still,” Geralt told him, sliding his hand up Pavel’s shaft and twisting it over the head. “Jaskier is going to tie your hands behind your back.” 

Pavel cried out, but put his arms behind his back, wrists together. There was a sheen of sweat on his brow. 

Jaskier retrieved a length of black silk from his bag and came up behind them. He tied Pavel’s wrists together with a practiced hand, then sat at their feet. His cock was soft against his thigh.

Geralt stroked Pavel’s dick again. “Is that too tight?” 

“No - ahhhh,” Pavel cried. “Fuck, I need to come, sir, please. Please, can I come?” he gasped. 

“Not yet.” Geralt's hand slid up and down, wet with Pavel’s precome. “I need you to wait. I don’t want you to come until you’re split open on my cock and begging for it.” 

“Fuck,” Pavel gasped, and his eyes rolled back in his head. He shook, and his come spurted onto Geralt’s chest and stomach. 

Geralt pumped him through it, and then Pavel slumped onto Geralt’s shoulder. His eyes were wet. “I’m sorry, sir. I’m so sorry. I couldn’t help it.” 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. But you’ve made a mess that you need to clean up, and then I need to punish you for coming. Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” he said shakily. “Yes, please punish me, sir.” 

“First, get on your knees and clean up your mess.” 

Pavel slid off of Geralt’s lap and knelt between his legs. He looked up at Geralt and began lapping the mix of his and Jaskier’s come that was glistening on Geralt’s thighs. Then he eyed the splatter that was on Geralt’s cock. Geralt rumbled a small laugh. “Yes, you may clean that up, too.” 

Pavel fell onto Geralt’s hardening cock, taking in nearly the whole thing, his tongue sliding around Geralt’s girth. 

Geralt indulged him for a moment but then gripped his hair. “That’s enough. Clean up the rest.” 

Pavel whimpered as Geralt pulled him off, but then began to eagerly lap at the come on Geralt’s stomach and chest. 

Jaskier watched the whole thing from where he knelt behind Pavel. “May I touch him, Geralt?” he asked hopefully. 

“No. He needs to be punished first.” 

Jaskier pouted. 

“Now, now. No pouting. We’re not done with him yet.” 

Pavel had carefully cleaned Geralt off, and sat back on his heels, looking up at Geralt again. “How do you want me, Daddy?” 

“Across my knee.” 

Pavel shivered and got to his feet, his cock already stirring again. It was awkward with his hands tied behind his back, but he carefully leaned over the armrest, his head on Geralt’s thighs, ass high in the air. 

Geralt rubbed a hand on one of Pavel’s cheeks. “Do you know why I am punishing you?” 

“Because I was bad, sir. I came without permission.” 

“That’s right. Who gets to decide when you come?” 

“You do, Daddy.” 

“And whose cock is this?” Geralt reached underneath him and gave it a squeeze. 

“Fuck,” Jaskier mumbled, taking himself in his hand. 

“Ah,” Pavel gasped and squirmed. “It’s yours.” 

Geralt spanked him once. “Pardon me?”

“It’s yours, sir.” He squeezed his eyes shut, forehead pressed to Geralt’s thigh. His cock hung against the arm of the chair, and he wiggled his hips forward, seeking the friction. 

Geralt smacked the other cheek. “Yes, it is. Now I want you to count. How many is that so far?” 

“Two, sir,” he whispered 

Geralt’s hand came down rapidly, spanking each cheek this time. Pavel sucked in a sharp breath.

“Three… four,” he breathed. 

“Mmm, very good.” He smoothed his hand over the redness. “Jaskier likes watching you get spanked, Pavel. He’s touching himself. Turn and look at him.” 

Pave turned his head and found Jaskier watching him, his hand slowly sliding up and down his thickening length. 

“Do you like that he’s watching you get punished?”  _ Smack. _

“Ah… five. Yes, sir. I like it.” He shuddered.

_ Smack.  _

“Six.” Pavel wiggled in Geralt’s lap.

“Stay still.”  _ Smack.  _

_ “Fuck.  _ Yes, sir. Seven.” 

“Look how red his ass is, Jaskier. Do you want to spank him?” 

“Yes, please.” Jaskier went up on his knees by Pavel’s ass and looked up at Geralt.

“Kiss me first,” Geralt told him, and Jaskier happily obliged. He leaned over Pavel and planted his lips on Geralt’s. Geralt sucked at his lower lip, while he gave Pavel’s ass a squeeze. 

“Go ahead then,” he told Jaskier when he pulled away for a breath. “Pavel is waiting.” 

Jaskier brought his hand down on the red skin with a stinging slap. 

“Eight,” Pavel moaned. 

“Another,” Geralt told him. 

_ Smack.  _

“Nine,” he gasped. 

“One more.” 

“Ten,” Pavel panted. His cock was dripping everywhere. 

“Pavel, can you thank Jaskier for helping me punish you?”

“Thank you, Jaskier,” he moaned with a small sob. 

“Maybe, if you’re good, I’ll let you thank him again later by sucking his cock.” 

Pavel and Jaskier both whimpered. 

“Would you like that?” Geralt asked Pavel, gently rubbing his smooth cheeks again. 

“Fuck, yes.” 

Another sharp smack. Pavel cried out. 

“Manners, Pavel.” Geralt spanked him again. “Manners.” 

“Ahhh,” Pavel squirmed. “Fuck, Daddy, I… eleven, twelve... sir…” he gasped.

Geralt smirked watching Pavel coming undone on his knee. 

Speaking of coming undone, Jaskier was jerking himself furiously now. 

“Is there something you want to ask me, Jaskier?” Geralt raised an eyebrow at him. 

Jaskier slowed his hand with a moan. “Can I come please, Geralt?” 

“Tsk, tsk. You just came, you greedy thing. You may not come again until it’s into Pavel’s mouth.” 

“Please, Geralt,” Jaskier begged. “I’m so close.” 

“Then you’d better stop jerking yourself off, because I said no.” 

Jaskier let go of his dick and threaded his fingers into his hair instead. “Fucking Melitele…Geralt,” he whined. His cock was dark and throbbing. 

Geralt smirked and turned his attention back to Pavel, who was still wiggling in his lap. 

“Shhh, easy,” he rubbed Pavel’s back. “You’re being so good for me now, Pavel. I’m going to spank you three more times, and then I’m going to fuck you. And if you do everything I say, then I’ll let you come again. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, thank you, sir. Thank you.” He was nearly weeping. 

Geralt gave him three sharp spanks on the underside of his ass, close to his balls, a little harder than before. 

Pavel cried out with each smack and counted to fifteen in shaking breaths. 

Geralt smoothed his palm over the red skin and gave his cock a squeeze. “Good boy. You did so well. Didn’t he do well, Jaskier?” 

Jaskier had inched forward until he was practically rubbing up against Geralt. “So good,” he nodded. “Please, Geralt, I need…” 

Geralt pressed two fingers into Jaskier’s mouth. “You may suck on these and rub yourself on my leg, but you may not come, do you understand?” 

Jaskier nodded as he took in Geralt’s fingers, sucking so hard he hollowed his cheeks. He grinded up against Geralt’s leg. “Thank you, Geralt.” 

“Stand up, Pavel.” Geralt used his other hand to help Pavel up off his lap. “Look at Jaskier. This is from watching you. He wants you so badly.” 

Jaskier fucked himself against Geralt’s leg, moaning desperately. 

“Don’t you think we’d better give him something to put his cock into?” 

Pavel nodded, his arms straining against the tie, his eyes wet. 

“Go sit on the rug, Pavel.” 

Pavel turned and carefully settled on the thick rug. They watched him sit, Geralt admiring his trembling pink lips, and beautifully smudged eyeliner. 

“Jaskier, baby,” Geralt looked down at Jaskier and took his fingers out of Jaskier’s mouth.

Jaskier paused his frantic thrusting and rested his head on Geralt’s knee. He took a few slow, calming breaths, while Geralt ran a hand through his hair. 

“That’s good. Deep breaths.” Geralt squeezed his neck. “Good boy. I’m so proud of you. Now go sit next to Pavel.” 

Jaskier nodded and went over to Pavel on shaky legs. He sank down on the rug next to him. The two men looked at each other for a long moment, and then at Geralt. 

He took another minute to admire their beauty. Both were desperately hard, their hair in disarray, watching him with wide dark eyes. 

“Untie him,” he told Jaskier. 

Jaskier obeyed, pulling the black silk free. He took Pavel’s wrists and rubbed them each gently. 

“Now I want you to kiss,” Geralt said to both of them. “Slowly.” 

Pavel and Jaskier turned to look at each other. Jaskier slid one hand onto Pavel’s neck, the other onto his thigh. Pavel waited, lips parted. Then Jaskier pulled him in and their lips met in a soft kiss. Jaskier took Pavel’s lower lip between his and sucked at it, then pushed his tongue into Pavel’s mouth. Pavel’s tongue responded eagerly, and Geralt watched it flash as it slipped into Jaskier’s mouth. 

Jaskier groaned and leaned forward, pushing Pavel backwards onto the rug. The kiss deepened as Jaskier leaned over him, lips eager and wet. He ghosted his fingers along Pavel’s length, and the man was so sensitive he jumped and moaned. 

When Geralt could no longer keep himself away, he joined them on the carpet. “Keep kissing,” he instructed them. He took hold of Pavel’s hips and yanked the smaller man towards him, then pushed his legs open wide. Jaskier happily chased Pavel’s lips and held one leg open for Geralt. 

Geralt pushed two fingers into Pavel’s hole without preamble. It was still wet and loose. Geralt added more lube for good measure and pushed in a third finger. Pavel groaned into Jaskier’s mouth.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked Pavel, fucking his fingers in and out. 

“Yes,” Pavel breathed. “Sir.” 

“You want my cock?” 

“Yes, fuck,” he gasped. “Fuck me, Daddy.” 

Geralt lined his cock up with Pavel’s hole and pushed himself in slowly, until he was buried to the hilt. He and Pavel groaned together. He could feel Pavel clenching down on him and Geralt almost came then and there. 

“Gods, your ass feels good.” Geralt took a deep breath and stilled himself. “So tight. You’re such a good boy.” 

Jaskier was threatening to swallow Pavel whole with the ferocity of kissing, his own cock in his hand again. 

“Okay, baby,” Geralt said to Jaskier. “You’ve been so good for me, too. I want you to fuck Pavel’s mouth now. Pavel, if it’s too much, you tap one of us. Okay?” 

Pavel nodded, his lips swollen and red. “Yes, sir.” 

With a moan, Jaskier scrambled to straddle Pavel’s chest. Pavel opened his mouth eagerly, and Jaskier didn’t hesitate to shove his cock in.

“Ah, fuck,” he cried out. Geralt watched his ass clenching. “Oh, fuck, his mouth…” His hips began to work. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” 

Pavel gagged around the fat cock in his mouth, but his hands were tightly clenched on Jaskier’s thighs. 

“Yes, so good, baby,” Geralt murmured. He began to fuck into Pavel with the same rhythm Jaskier was fucking his mouth. Pavel took everything they gave him 

“Gods, can I come, Geralt?” Jaskier sped up, his hands in Pavel’s hair. 

“Yes, you can come.” 

“Where? Tell me fast,” he panted. 

“Down his throat.” 

The last word had barely left Geralt’s lips when Jaskier shouted, hips pressing into Pavel’s face. He shuddered and moaned, emptying his load into Pavel’s mouth. 

Pavel’s throat worked greedily, swallowing it down. 

Jaskier slid onto the rug, and leaned down to lazily kiss Pavel again, chasing his taste on Pavel’s tongue. 

Geralt watched their tongues twine and yanked Pavel’s knees up into the air, pushing back on his thighs, spreading him wide. 

“I’m going to pound you now, Pavel. Are you ready?” 

Jaskier’s mouth slid down Pavel’s neck, while Pavel panted. His eyes locked with Geralt’s. “Yes, Daddy. Fuck me harder.” 

Geralt did not need to be asked twice. 

“Jaskier, hold his hands back,” Geralt ordered. 

Jaskier moved to sit behind Pavel’s head, and he grabbed Pavel’s wrists and pinned them down. 

Geralt reached out and grasped Pavel’s neck, not squeezing too hard, but just enough to remind him who was in control. Pavel groaned, his eyelids fluttering closed. 

“You like this, don’t you? Being fucked while we hold you down.” Geralt’s skin slapped against Pavel’s as he hammered him. 

Pavel moaned in response. 

“You’re a slut for cocks, aren’t you? Answer me.” His hand exerted the slightest bit more pressure on Pavel’s neck. 

“Yes, sir,” he rasped. He was putty in their hands, soft and pliable. 

Geralt grunted with each thrust. 

“Fuck, Geralt, look at him.” Jaskier took both of Pavel’s narrow wrists with one hand and pushed his thumb into Pavel’s mouth. Pavel sucked it in greedily. His hair was wild around him, his skin was glowing in the light from the fireplace, warm, burnished copper. His eyelashes were wet, his already full lips were red and swollen. 

“Wreck him,” Jaskier muttered. He pulled his thumb free from Pavel’s mouth and reached down to circle it around one of Pavel’s nipples. 

Geralt pushed Pavel’s legs even further apart and lifted his hips up. Pavel wailed with the new angle. 

“Yeah, you like it right in your tight little hole.” Geralt was panting now as he railed on Pavel’s prostate. 

Pavel’s cock bounced freely, dripping precome onto his stomach. He made incoherent noises with each thrust until finally he gasped. “Please.” 

“Please what?” Jaskier pinched the nipple. “What do you want, Pavel?” 

“Ah, please, please can I come?” His voice broke. Geralt didn’t let up. He felt his orgasm building, a tight ball of heat growing in his gut. Pavel’s hole pulled at him so perfectly.

Jaskier’s blue eyes shifted from Geralt’s face back to Pavel. He pinched the other nipple. 

“You can do better than that, Pavel,” Geralt’s gaze locked onto Pavel’s beautiful, deep brown eyes.

“Please, sir, please,  _ fuck. _ Please let me come, Daddy. I can’t...” A sob escaped him. 

“It’s okay, baby.” Geralt reached for Pavel’s cock and gave it one long stroke. “Come for me now, Pavel.” 

Pavel’s eyes rolled back in his head and a cry ripped from his throat. Geralt could feel the man’s ass clenching down on his cock and he tipped over the edge too. Pavel’s come spurted onto his stomach and chest while Geralt pumped him full. 

Jaskier leaned forward to kiss Pavel as he whimpered and then lapped at the come on Pavel’s skin. 

Geralt pulled out and fell onto the soft ground next to Pavel as they caught their breath. Once he had recovered and Jaskier had finished cleaning him, he scooped Pavel up and carried him to the bed. Pavel was limp and warm in his arms. He gently placed him in the middle of the bed and wiped his come off of Pavel’s thighs with a towel. 

He turned back to Jaskier and wordlessly extended a hand to him. 

Jaskier smiled and got to his feet on wobbling legs. He slid his arms around Geralt’s waist and kissed him softly. Geralt returned the kiss, then gently pushed Jaskier into the bed. Jaskier stretched out next to Pavel and slid an arm onto Pavel’s chest. Geralt climbed into the other side and, pulling the blankets up, curled himself around Pavel. 

He laced his fingers through Jaskier’s and pressed a kiss to Pavel’s shoulder. Pavel turned to smile at him sleepily. “Thank you, sir.” 

“Shh, enough of that. Sleep, beautiful one.” 

* * * * 

When Geralt woke up in the early morning light, one of Pavel’s arms was sprawled across his chest, and the other was holding Jaskier’s hand. He smiled and brushed a soft kiss on each man’s forehead, smoothing their messy hair back. 

He slipped out of bed and quietly stoked their fire that had burned low, and then pulled on pants and a shirt, just in case a stray servant was still around. He padded quietly to the kitchen, and poked around the pantry until he found the makings of a simple breakfast. Some dried pork, bread with honey, and a pitcher of water. He was very thirsty. 

When he slipped back into their room, the sight in the bed stopped him. Pavel had rolled over to face Jaskier in Geralt’s absence. His head was tucked under Jaskier’s chin and their arms were wound around each other, legs tangled. They were still naked and the blanket was bunched around their waists. Their skin contrasted, warm chestnut and smooth, pale snow. 

He felt an unexpected welling in his chest. He loved Jaskier and Jaskier loved him. He knew they were parts of a whole, their souls inextricably wound, their bond unbreakable. But he could feel a tendril unfurling in his heart for this soft, gentle man who seemed to slip so seamlessly into their lives. 

As if he could hear Geralt’s thoughts, one of Pavel’s warm brown eyes cracked open. He saw Geralt watching him and his eyes crinkled in a smile. “Good morning,” he said softly. 

Geralt put the tray down on a side table, tossed his shirt, and slipped back into the bed. He plastered himself to Pavel’s back and reached for Jaskier, pulling them both close to his chest. His nose was in Pavel’s hair, a faint whiff of soap and anise. 

Jaskier gave a sleepy mumble but his eyes stayed closed, and he nuzzled Pavel’s ear. The room was comfortably warm, and Pavel’s fingers lazily trailed up and down Geralt’s leg, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Before he knew it, Geralt felt his cock stirring, pressed up against Pavel’s ass. Jaskier started squirming too, and Geralt could smell his arousal blanketing them. 

Pavel rolled to face Geralt and placed a tentative kiss on his jaw. His hips rocked forward and Geralt felt Pavel’s hard cock press against his. 

“Please may I suck your cock please, Daddy?” Pavel whispered, looking at Geralt with wide eyes. 

“Yes, you can, pretty thing.” 

Pavel scooted down in the bed and began licking delicate stripes up Geralt’s cock. Geralt slid a hand into Pavel’s hair. 

Geralt saw Jaskier’s eyes open, watching him. “Come here,” he mumbled. 

Their lips met, softly at first, then Geralt wound his fingers into Jaskier’s hair and their mouths opened wide. Jaskier moaned into his mouth. Geralt released Jaskier’s hair and slid his hand down to find Jaskier’s cock instead. It was already hard and throbbing and Geralt began to tease him with slow, languid strokes. 

Pavel began to leave wet kisses on the head of Geralt’s cock. Geralt’s hips rocked forward, needing more. He gripped Pavel’s hair a little tighter. “Stop being a tease and suck my cock.” 

Pavel obeyed, mouth wide, and swallowed Geralt’s cock down.

“Ahhh, fuck, good boy,” Geralt growled. He set Pavel’s pace with one hand in his hair and matched it with his other hand on Jaskier’s cock. He found the bard’s lips again, his tongue winding urgently into Jaskier’s mouth. 

The room was quiet except for the wet sounds of their mouths, and soft sighs and groans. 

When Geralt was about to come he pulled Pavel off his cock. “Open your mouth,” he commanded Pavel, and, groaning, he came onto Pavel’s lips and chin and open mouth. Pavel swallowed what he could greedily.

And even before Geralt could catch his breath, Pavel rolled over and slipped the head of Jaskier’s cock into his mouth. 

“Ah, fuck,” Jaskier gasped, and then leaned forward to find Geralt’s lips again. 

They kissed lazily while Pavel lapped and sucked at Jaskier’s cock, sighing and moaning contentedly. 

And then Pavel sped up, head bobbing, lips tight around Jaskier’s shaft. 

Jaskier began to pant, hips thrusting into Pavel’s mouth. “I’m close, Geralt.” 

“Come on his face,” Geralt ordered. 

Jaskier shot his load onto Pavel’s full lips and tongue, and he swallowed hungrily.

They pulled Pavel back up the bed, and kissed and licked his mouth and face clean. 

Then Geralt dragged his tongue down Pavel’s chest and stomach, and he took his whole, long cock into his mouth. He sucked it back into his throat, swallowing around the length. 

“Holy fuck,” Pavel bit out, curling forward. 

“I know,” Jaskier grinned at Pavel’s reaction. “No one can suck cock like a witcher.” 

Geralt went to work, sucking and pulling at Pavel’s cock like his life depended on it, until Pavel was crying out and spurting into his mouth. 

He flopped back onto the mattress, panting, pushing his hair out of his eyes. 

Jaskier and Geralt curled around him again, but it wasn’t long until Geralt heard Pavel’s stomach rumbling. He smiled and got up to bring the tray loaded with food back to the bed. He made them both lay back and fed them by hand, making sure they drank plenty of water. 

When the food was gone and Geralt cleared the tray, he piled back into the bed with them. One man settled on each of his shoulders, and his fingers traced over lean, muscled bodies. Each of them rested a hand on Geralt’s chest, and their fingers twined together.

The silence grew heavy, and Geralt knew Jaskier was already thinking about how they’d have to leave Pavel again soon. 

Apparently, Pavel was, too. “Thank you for coming to visit me,” he began softly. “I hope… I hope you’ll continue to do so.” 

Geralt kissed the top of Pavel’s head softly while Jaskier squeezed Pavel’s hand. “Just try and stop us,” Jaskier said decidedly. 

“Perhaps, in the meantime, you should… let Lord Blythe know the other ways you can help, Pavel?” Geralt suggested. He wanted his boy to get what he needed when they weren’t here. 

“Yes, we don’t want you to be lonely,” Jaskier added. 

Pavel looked unsure. “Do you think he would want me, though?” 

Jaskier sat up to gape at him. “Are you serious right now? Who wouldn't want you?” 

Pavel looked down and smiled shyly. “Really?” 

Geralt took his chin and lifted it up to meet his gaze. “Pavel, you’re everything.” He kissed him gently while Jaskier watched, hands roaming over their warm skin.

The tendril that had been unfurling in his heart earlier blossomed, winding through him, taking root, strengthening and bolstering the love that was already there for Jaskier. 

They had the run of the manor, but spent most of the day in their bedroom, as Geralt had come to think of it. They indulged in tender words and gestures, scrubbing each other clean in the largest bathtub, and sipping wine lazily while Jaskier brushed and braided Pavel’s hair afterward. 

Blythe Manor had very nearly taken everything from him before he even knew he had it. But then, it gave him Jaskier who, by some miracle, wanted him back. Geralt held them both in his arms, and could hardly believe he could be so lucky to now have Pavel too, another part for his whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gina, the apothecary and lube-maker extraordinaire, is Blaire’s character from [The Spring of Burning Forests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355795/chapters/58733140). I felt like she would fit in nicely here, so many thanks for Blaire for letting me borrow her! 
> 
> If you like, you can [read all my other work here or subscribe to me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967) to make sure you don’t miss any! 
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LovelyRita1967) (18+) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovelyrita1967). I follow back! 
> 
> Kudos are so appreciated, and each and every comment makes me sooooo insanely happy. Thank you ♥‿♥


End file.
